ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Salome
were aliens that bear the apperance to humans from the planet Salome, who created the first Robot Ultraseven, and the first appeared in Ultraseven episode 46. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 1.9 meters *Weight: 120 kilograms Powers/Abilities *Science: The people of Salome are among the scientific elite of the galaxy, evident by how they created a robot that duplicated the demonstrated powers of an Ultra, and their eventual but temporary success in controlling Dimensional energy, a power source long held as forbbiden due to its unstable nature *Robot Ultraseven: Salome aliens can use a robotic duplicate of Ultraseven to their liking. *Flying Boat: Salome aliens can travel using a boat capable of flight and uses missiles to fight enemies. History Ultraseven Rumor has it that the people of the Planet Salome have the highest I.Q. out of any other alien race. In order to prove their intelegence, the Salome planned to invade the Earth. However, an ultra warrior by the name of Seven was the Earth's vanguard. First, they captured Dan for unknown reasons. Until, The Salome showed Dan their Robot Ultraseven. They captured Dan so he wouldn't transform into Ultraseven. Then, Ultraseven would attack the Ultra Garrison. Before the Salome could start their attack, they asked for the formula to make an emirium beam for their Robot Ultraseven. They decided to torture Dan until, he finally gave in to their demands. In order to prevent the Ultra Garrison from discovering their base, they set a time bomb for the base to blow up with Dan in it! Dan tried to grab a lighter with a string. After a while, Dan was free and swam to shore where the robot Ultraseven was already attacking. Then, Dan realized that his Ultra Eye was missing. In order to distract the robot, Dan released Agira, a capsule monster. As Agira battled hard against the robotic imposter, the Salome Aliens were watching the fight from their flying boat. As Agira proved to be of little match for the robot, the Ultra Garrison attacked the Salome's boat. The flying boat went underwater while Robot Ultraseven shot the Ultra Garrison's plane. As all hope seems lost, Dan becomes Ultraseven! It was a battle between red giants! The Salome were anxios now that the real Ultraseven was back in action. As the Salome were confident that their robot was going to win, both ultras threw their eye sluggers! They were both of even power! They both did a jump kick and both were still standing and were even in an energy lock. Robot Ultrseven was knocked down while Ultraseven flew high in order to get the upper hand, Robot Ultraseven followed behind. As the two flew high in Eath's atmosphere, Ultraseven turned and the two colided until both were still flying. Ultraseven started spinning at high velocities and Robot Ultraseven colided again and was destroyed but, it caused Ultraseven fell into the ocean. Ultraseven rose from the water and the Salome thought it was their robot until, Ultraseven destroyed the Salome's ship. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden Alien Salome reappear in this Gaiden as Alien Salome . Salome Aliens, like all the preceding aliens, are an alien race who are ran by a scientific community. A small group of them built a base on an unnamed planet and began experimenting into a forbidden power Dimensional energy. With this discovery they built robotic Imitation Ultra Brothers to use as tools of invasion across universes. Eventually they found Darklops Zero floating in space and installed his dimension core, they continued research and soon discovered how to travel between universes. Their leader, Dr. Herodia, desireed to use these horrors of technology for Omni-unversal dominations. Unknown to them at a time, their experiments had made their solar system an pocket universe that connected to others. Some time passed and alternate versions of Zap Spacy (in their universe Rei never fully freed him self from the Reiblood nature) were pulled into the dimensional rift by a wormhole created by the Salomes. After they realized where they were the Zap Spacey crew tried to stop the Salomes in their tracks, but Dr. Herodia sent out a wave of robot Imitation Ultra Brothers to eliminate them, it is unknown when but around this point Ultraman Zero joined fight, possibly being pulled into the dimensional rift by another worm hole. The Robot Ultraseven started to fight the Zap crew while Zero would battle the remaining four robots. After Robot Ultraseven defeated the Zap crew, their Rei went of trying to destroy the Salome’s base on his own, but he lost to the technology of the Salomes and lost his battle niser to Dr. Herodia. Herodia then ordered for the creation of Mecha Gomora based on the alternate Rei’s Gomora stats, it would be assumed that this alternate Gomora is killed while being studied. Two weeks later the M78 universe versions of Capt. Hyuga and Rei were sucked into another worm hole and were soon chased by the Mecha Gomora but were saved by the alternate Capt. Hyuga who explains the Salomes plans before disappear as a side-effect of the system unique nature, anything that was onworld when the experiments started would be treated as alien bodies by the pocket universe and be expelled from existance. Dr. Herodia would then continue to watch, with amusement, the battle between Ultraman Zero and Mecha Gomara but eventually she ordered the Darklops Zero to be released on Zero. She and the rest of the Salomes would then watch in disbelief as Darklops Zero destroys the Techno Gear that was placed on him to keep him under control and then continue it battle with Zero. Eventually Zero was over powered and Herodia gloated that she controlled a power greater than Ultraman Zero. Eventually the surviving Imitation Ultra Brothers (the Robot Ultraman Jack an Zoffy were destroyed by Zero off screen) arrived and battled Zero while Darclops Zero watch from above, charging his Dimensional Core sent Zero and the Robot Ultramen into a wormhole to the space between dimensions. The Salomes then retrieved an unconscious Rei (who had been knocked out while battling Mecha Gamora) and Darklops Zero. Soon after Rei was rescued by the alternate Rei who had transformed onto Reimon(Burst Mode) due to sensing another Reiblood (Rei), they both then proceed into the hanger were an army of Imitation Ultra Brothers were being kept and were soon captured once again by Dr. Herodia and her minions. Herodia then explains she intends to send the Ultra Robots into other dimensions to conquer in the name of Salome. But Capt. Hyuga then arrived with Rei’s battle nizer, Rei then released Gomora once again to destroy the Ultra Robots but Mecha Gomora was released again to face Gomora forcing their fight out side, but Darklops Zero suddenly woke up from his stand by mode and grabbed Dr. Herodia as Salome's base was crumbling, stepping on her minions, Herodia held on to his pinkie finger as he began to mock and belittle her for trying to control him. Defeated and humiliated by Darklops Zero’s mockery Dr. Herodia let go of her grip and is mortally wound by the fall before she is saved from the burning building by Hyuga but dies in his arms but not before telling him that Darklops Zero was not their robot and that was created by someone else. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Aliens Category:Articles still under construction Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Page need of rewriting Category:Articles under Construction Category:Monsters